elementalsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leader Z/PRE-ELEMENTAL SQUAD SHORT STORY
Jett and Heidi Another day at Silvercreek High School went on as usual. Students continued their routines; liking some parts, and hating some others. For a public school, it was a fairly nice place to attend. The teachers seemed understanding, the faculty not too uptight, and the students relatively at ease with each other. This school was lucky, for it had the person that had made this school one to look forward to. Heidi Rosemary roamed the halls before the day of school begun, being as social and polite to every person she saw. Everyone deserved a greeting, she believed, and enjoyed having the opportunity to provide one. Heidi seemed to be known by every person in the school, no matter the grade level. Despite her harboring a huge secret that she had been aware of since as long as she could remember, she felt safe in the comfort of this school, knowing everyone was on good terms with her. She didn’t fear her secret being exposed, but she did wonder what kind of events would happen if it did. Although the secret was an important part of her life, she spent most of her time interacting with others and being friendly, to keep her mind off of herself for her own good. It was around lunchtime at Silvercreek High School, and as Heidi entered the cafeteria, she took a moment to watch over all of her classmates. Nobody seemed to be in a bad mood, and she couldn’t help but think she was the origin of all the happiness. She was about to pick a new group of people to interact with, since she enjoyed making new friends as much as she could, but her eyes landed on a table of boys that she knew was at least one grade above her. They were all laughing and hollering, appearing to enjoy each other’s company. Standing completely out to her though sat one boy, who looked like he didn’t fit in that scene at all. He was beside the rest of them, but was the only one not speaking or smiling. In fact, he didn’t appear to be entertained at all. Heidi forgot about finding somewhere to sit, and instead went for a closer look at this character across the cafeteria, without being spotted by him. His brown eyes were noticeable, but even more so was his graying hair, that was somewhat black but mostly gray. Heidi couldn’t tell if that was natural or dyed, but dyed would make a lot more sense because he only appeared to be a 10th grader. Suddenly, the boy got up from his seat, threw away his trash, and walked out of the cafeteria. It was probably none of her business, but Heidi was curious anyway. She began to follow the boy through the school hallway. Moments later, he went around a corner and seemed to disappear. There was still the full lunch period left, so Heidi decided to wait for him to appear. She had almost thought he wouldn’t come back, but then suddenly he began walking in from somewhere that had been around the corner he had disappeared. Heidi took this as her chance to meet this person she hadn’t interacted with before. “Hi! I’m Heidi Rosemary.” She greeted. “Who are you?” “Uh, what?” the boy replied to her in a strangely monotonous voice. “You’re suddenly talking to me for some reason.” “Yeah, I love meeting new people! I may have seen you before, but I have no idea who you are.” “I’ve got to go somewhere that isn’t here.” He suddenly said. He started to walk away, to no place in particular. “Wait up! You’re not even going to tell me your name?” “Okay, I’m Jett. Bye now.” He seemed like he really needed to do whatever he was doing, so Heidi realized it would be best to let him carry on his business for today. Once he was gone, she took a moment to reflect what had happened. Here in what she thought was the happiest school she knew, was the dullest person she had ever seen. However, this could be Heidi’s greatest opportunity ever in improving someone’s life. She decided that the next time she saw him she wouldn’t let him leave her so easily. On the next day of classes, Heidi saw Jett leave his last class, and start to exit the building. She decided to follow him again; she had time to spare after all. “Nice to see you again, Jett!” She greeted him. “Okay.” He replied. “You don’t talk very much do you?” Jett didn’t even reply, which made a lot of sense from how he behaved. They both exited the school, and Heidi decided to accompany Jett to wherever he was going. Hopefully he didn’t mind that. “This is such a wonderful afternoon. How do you plan on spending it today, Jett?” He seemed to be thinking for a minute. “Going home, maybe listen to a song.” “Ooh, what kind of music do you like? I like pop, country, r&b, country-pop, almost anything really.” Jett couldn’t believe how much this girl was talking. She was also loaded with questions towards him, which he didn’t appreciate. He was hoping that she would get bored and walk away from him, since he was already bored with her the moment she came near him. Jett noticed they were approaching his home, which wasn’t too far from his school. It was a good thing too, since Jett’s parents were always working. They would write to him sometimes, but since Jett was always so responsible, they believed they could trust him to live alone at 15. They paid the bills and everything, but Jett had pretty much no rules for himself. He noticed the arrival of his house, but the girl, Heidi, was still with him. He let out a sigh. “You’re still here.” He pointed out. “I know; I’m still just getting to meet you.” She replied. “You’re wasting your time. There’s nothing you can learn about me, like everyone seems to understand.” He took his keys out of his pocket, and opened his front door. He assumed Heidi would realize that was her notion to leave, but instead she followed him right in. “And now you’re in my house.” “Your house is lovely.” She said. “Where are you are parents? It would be nice to meet them.” “You’re not going to. They work full-time and never come home. Today is no difference.” “You seriously live alone? Don’t you get lonely, like all the time?” “Sure. I don’t care though. It keeps things really simple around here.” Jett sat down on his living room couch; waiting for Heidi to finally get bored enough to leave. Unfortunately, Heidi sat down on the couch as well. “I have to tell you up-front.” She began. “So far you may not think it, but I am finding you to be the most interesting person I have met. You’ve told me so little, but I feel like I know so much more. When I first saw you in the cafeteria, not happy like the others, I knew we would need to meet. I need to find out who you really are.” “I don’t believe this. I am not interesting, even if I don’t act like I’m part of Silvercreek. If you want to know who I am, than know this. I was born serious. Fun and games are nonsense. I’m going to let my life do what it wants, but it better not try to play any games with me.” “That does it, you and I are friends now. And I have taken it upon myself to make you happy. I’m not leaving your side until I get a smile out of you.” She told him. “Heidi. Listen. I can tell you enjoy being friendly. It’s killing me though. Please find something else to do, anywhere I’m not.” Heidi ignored him and began to explore the house. “So where’s your room? Down this hall?” Suddenly Jett tensed up. He couldn’t let anyone enter his room, and especially her of all people. He started to get up, with more energy than he ever exerted before. “Hey, wait!” Heidi was already in the room though, looking intently at two large metallic objects on the ground. They were boomerangs, and she could tell they had recently been used. “Those aren’t what they appear to be. In fact, those have been there before I even lived here.” Heidi was going to reply, but suddenly loud sirens began going off. While they were in Jett’s living room, they hadn’t realized something had been going on outside. The sky was extremely dark, much more than it should have been in the afternoon. A massive tornado bigger than their area had ever seen was spinning overhead, not too far away. “That thing is destroying stuff everywhere! Heidi exclaimed. “Go stand in a door-frame, and don’t move at all.” Jett commanded absolutely serious. He picked up his boomerangs, and started heading for his front door. Heidi was following him though. “I told you to stay in a door-frame!” He announced. Heidi suddenly wasn’t all smiles anymore. “And where are you going?” She demanded. “That’s none of your concern.” “You better believe it is. We’re friends now, and guess what? Friends look out for each other. If you’re going somewhere, I’m coming with you.” Jett wanted to persuade her to stay and not risk getting hurt, but he was out of time. He gave up and sprinted out of the door, with Heidi behind him. She was going to see something that nobody else had witnessed, and Jett was about to find out if she could keep a secret or not. Wind currents flowed all around Jett, and he began to feel large bursts of power. Heidi was having trouble keeping up with him. Jett suddenly felt her arms wrap around his waist, and the feeling was surprisingly pleasant. Jett was suddenly no longer just sprinting, he was riding the wind of the tornado, traveling faster than no human could be seen doing. He had really been expecting Heidi to freak out, and looked back at her, but she looked as determined as he usually did. This alarmed him; maybe he was just a little too quick at judging her personality. Jett shortly reached the base of the tornado, in a massive field. “Watch out for me!” He yelled. Jett thrust both of his boomerangs into the opposite direction of the tornado, but the wind monster was much tougher than he had expected. At an alarming pace, his boomerangs were hurled right back at him and Heidi. Jett braced for a painful impact, but was suddenly even more surprised than from anything the tornado could do. Vines had shot out from the ground, and gripped both of the boomerangs in place. Jett, confused, looked back at Heidi, who now had her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands high in the air. Her eyes were glowing green, signaling some kind of power. Whatever it was, it made Jett happy to see. His boomerangs were shortly returned to him. “Good attempt.” Heidi told him. “However, I know how Nature works. Boomerangs won’t stop a tornado. If only this one wasn’t so powerful! Then I might be able to work with it.” “I’m going to try to weaken it.” Jett said. He began exerting his own power of wind against the tornado. It actually seemed to slow it down a bit. Debris was still rampant in the tornado, and Jett had little control over it. “This is a job for two!” Heidi yelled. She began to magically sift all of the debris out of the tornado. After a few minutes of them both controlling Air and Nature, the tornado finally dissipated. Jett and Heidi collapsed to the ground, taking heavy breaths. Jett finally found the strength to talk. “That was amazing. There’s no way a tornado that big has ever been stopped. I was so wrong about you; you are something special Heidi Rosemary.” He actually flashed a smile to her. “Ha!” Heidi exclaimed. “You smiled! What was that about being Mr. Serious all the time?” “Miss Smiles did a pretty good impersonation of me when that tornado showed up.” “So? I didn’t say I was happy all the time, but I sure like to be.” Heidi suddenly realized what she had seen. “Jett, the winds, you have control over them?” Jett swallowed hard, realizing nobody had ever seen his powers before. “It’s true, I have Aerokinesis. Those boomerangs help me in my control over wind. I know I can trust you to know this though, since I saw what you did too.” “That’s right, I have Chlorokinesis. You have no idea how good it feels to know I am not the only one gifted like this.” “We made an excellent team. Minutes ago I wouldn’t be saying this, but I am interested in your friendship offer, Heidi. Let’s start over. I’m Jett Lagg, and it is a pleasure to meet you.” “Once again, I’m Heidi Rosemary. Since you’re finally being polite to me, I want you to tell me, where did you go the first day I met you at Silvercreek?” “All right, let’s head back there right now.” Jett answered her. He led her back to the school, and took her down the hall he went. “Go up these stairs. I’ll follow right behind you.” He guided her. Heidi soon realized Jett had gone to the top of the school the other day. “I spend a lot of time on the roof.” Jett explained. “I think of my future mainly. I’ve always had a gut feeling that I’m going to be important to this world, and today has made the feeling even stronger. Thanks for that.” Heidi kept thinking on how good of a decision she had made to meet Jett Lagg. She realized the future he talked about involved her too, but she wasn’t even sure why. They spent some hours talking about the things they knew they could do with their elements. Soon the night came, and the stars shined brilliantly. Completely unexpected, Jett slipped his hand into Heidi’s while they watched the night sky together. Jett was no longer the least happiest person at Silvercreek High School. Category:Blog posts